The present application relates to an image processing apparatus. Specifically, the present application relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of dealing with an image, and a program causing a computer to implement the method.
In the related art, image processing apparatuses such as an image capturing device, which captures an image of a subject such as a person and generates the image (image data), have come into widespread use. Further, there has been proposed a subject recognition technique of detecting an object such as a moving object or a person included in an image generated in such a manner.
For example, there has been proposed an image processing apparatus that detects a face of a person included in an image through image processing using a feature amount such as luminance or color (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-131405).